A New Love
by 702064
Summary: Bella and the rest of the Cullens move back to Forks and go to school. What happens when Bella meets someone who looks exactly like Jacob? Will some feelings rekindle? Bad summary, slightly better summary inside. Rated T just in case. ExB R
1. Chapter 1

A/N Please read this story and review

_A/N Please read this story and review. I love to get your ideas and opinions about my writing. It helps me a lot. I'll try to update Alone soon, but like I said in my A/N, I have writer's block with that story. I would love to get your ideas for what should happen next._

_This takes place somewhat after Eclipse. She saw Jacob once in awhile when she turned, but he imprinted. She was happy for him, but Bella never saw him after she met the girl. She was a little bitter, but now she's over it. This story takes place in Forks, about a century after everyone she knows is dead, except for the Cullens of course. They live in the same house as they did in Eclipse._

-Bella's POV-

I stared at the ceiling, wondering how long a hunting trip could take. _I wasn't thirsty, but he was._ I insisted that he left with Emmett and Jasper, but it didn't take away the feeling I always felt when he was gone. He knew this, so we usually hunted together.

I heard Alice coming up the stairs. She knocked on the door. "Come in," I said. She opened the door, and sat next to me on the bed. I curled up, and looked at her.

"How are you holding up?" I knew Alice told Edward how I felt when he left.

"Its fine," I lied. She saw through my lie, though.

"I know how to take your mind off him."

"What?" I asked, even though I knew I wouldn't want to do it.

"Shopping!" she yelled excitedly. I groaned. "Edward gave me full permission to keep you preoccupied. Besides, we're going back to school soon."

"Who said anything about school?"

"We can stay in a town longer if we go to school and act like humans, Bella. You should know that of all people." I grimaced. I liked being with Edward alone.

"They aren't going to be back for at least a few more hours." I sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Yay!" Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to her car.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We drove all the way to Seattle to get a 'decent' school outfit. We spent about an hour shopping, and then we went back home. "That was fun."

"Mmmm," was all I said. She gave me a funny look.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet."  
"I'm just thinking about school."

"You'll be fine," Alice replied confidently. "You'll have Edward or me in almost all your classes."

"Almost?" She grimaced.

"Yes. We couldn't get exactly the same schedule as you. You have math and history with me. You have gym, biology, and spanish with Edward. You have English by yourself."

"I'm not very worried about my classes. What if I can't handle myself?" I asked.

"You've taught yourself good restraint, Bella. You'll always have one of us to help you." She gave a small reassuring smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Edward's POV-

I ran quickly through the forest. There was a blur of green and brown, but that didn't deter me. I loved the feel of the wind on my face.

"_Can't you slow down Edward? This isn't a contest." _Emmett thought. I laughed quietly to myself.

"No," I replied. "I have to get back to Bella." The white house was soon in sight. I slowed down slightly. I opened the door, and ran up to my room. My brow furrowed when I saw the empty bed. I walked out of the room. _Maybe she's helping Esme with the garden._ A small yellow note caught my attention.

_Edward,-_

_I saw a really cute outfit, so I took Bella shopping for school. _

_Alice__._

_A/N I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon! R&R _


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella'sPOV-

-Bella's POV-

I walked in the house with ten shopping bags. Alice got the rest. "Bella?" Edward's quiet musical voice caught my attention.

"Yes, I'm here," I replied. He ran down the stairs, and almost knocked me over in an embrace. "We're eager aren't we?" I laughed.

"I missed you," he defended. I laid my head against his chest.

"I missed you, too." Alice cleared her throat.

"Bella, we're still not done going over different outfits for school. We need to create a schedule, so you get to wear all this stuff." I rolled my eyes, and looked at Edward.

"Sorry Alice, but we're kind of busy at the moment." We ran upstairs.

-Edward's POV-

_Edward, I distracted her for you. The least you could do is let me finish. _

"Nope, not a chance."

"_You're mean," _she pouted.

"What did Alice want?" I smiled.

"She wanted you back."

"Thank you." She snuggled to me closer.

"_Hmph! Sure, take her side."_

"I told you to entertain Bella when I was gone, and I get to have her when I returned. That's the rules."

"_You interrupted us."_

"You'll have plenty of other times to torture Bella when I'm gone. Just let me enjoy her when I'm with her please."

"She's mad, isn't she?" My smile got bigger.

"Yes, very much so." I was silent for a moment, enjoying the feel of my love in my arms. "How was it?"  
"Hmm?" she asked.

"When I was hunting… were you…okay?" Pain reached my eyes, thinking of how Bella felt ever since I left her. We try to hunt together, but I need to hunt slightly more frequently than Bella. When she was younger, that wasn't so much of a gap… but now… I shuddered.

"Yes," she whispered. "Alice made it better, though. Thank you for looking out for me."

"That's what I'm here for." She frowned a tiny bit. "What's wrong?"

"Alice mentioned going to school."

"It won't be so bad," I assured her. "After a few times, you start to know more than the teachers. It's somewhat amusing." She looked down.

"It's not that. What happens if I can't control myself? I can't expose-" I put a finger to her lips, and lifted her chin.

"You'll be fine. I trust you. Even if you do get a little carried away, you'll have Alice or me with you at all times."

"There are a couple of classes…"

"No, Alice saw that we would be in all your classes. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks again Edward."

"No problem, Love." I kissed her.

-Bella's POV-

I was kissing Edward when I felt him go still under my arms. I broke the kiss, and looked at him. His eyes were glazed over, as if he was reading someone's mind. "Edward?"

-Alice's POV-

I was pissed that Edward wouldn't let me finish with Bella. _It wouldn't take that long… Four hours at maximum._ I frowned. The outfits I bought Bella didn't seem good enough for the first day…

-Vision Begin-

_We were all at school, going to our next class. There in the middle of the hall was Jacob, but Jacob died over a century ago. He entered the room right before Bella. She stood frozen there, her face in pain. "Jacob," she whispered._

-Vision End-

"_Edward!"_ I yelled in my head. He was there instantly.

"What does this mean?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but we need to go to school. I would look odd for us not to go to school."  
"I don't want Bella to be in pain again. She's taken so long to get over him."

"What do we do then?"

_A/N Sorry, I know this is a cliffy. Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

-Bella's POV-

"_I don't want Bella to be in pain again. She's taken so long to get over him."_

"_What do we do then?"_

-Edward's POV-

"We'll go to school," Bella said, as she appeared out of no where.

"…but Love-"I started, but she held up a hand to silence me.

"I'll be okay." I looked at Alice for reassurance. She closed her eyes momentarily, and smiled.

"Edward, she's right. There won't be any trouble for at least a week." I smiled a tiny bit, but just for show. The gratitude I felt for _the dog_ melted away when he imprinted. Bella became depressed, and she didn't smile for the longest time. I believe she was happy for Jacob, but he wanted to spend less and less time with her.

I felt Bella grab my hand, and lead me upstairs. When she let go of my hand, I stopped. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

-Bella's POV-

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He clearly looked upset.

"Nothing, Love," he replied. I frowned. _Why was he lying to me?_

"I know there's something wrong."

He sighed. "I'm just thinking about Jacob." I inwardly cringed. I could still hear his voice telling me he didn't think it was a good idea to see each other again.

"Why?"  
"He hurt you, and I don't want you to have to go through it again. Bella, you didn't smile for the longest time. I don't want to endure that again. I don't know _if_ I can do it again."

"I'll be fine," I said. "It won't be hard to ignore this person at school. You said so yourself, I'm going to have you in all of my classes."

"You're right. It's just…" he hesitated. I raised my eyebrow.

"It's just what?" He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to me. I took his hand.

"I'm afraid he's going to hurt you again." I giggled.

"We haven't met him," I replied. He glared at me.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Jacob died a long time ago, and this Jacob look alike doesn't know we exist."

"I'm afraid you'll meet him and memories will come back to haunt us."

"Us?" I questioned. I knew exactly what he meant, but I wanted him to spell it out. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hide his feelings. Sure, he did share some of them, but I wanted all of them to be brought up.

He glared at me again. "I know what you're trying to do." I smiled.

"Tell me anyway."

"You'll become depressed. You won't smile, and it'll devour our relationship. I don't want to see you go through that again. Happy?"

"Yes," I replied, and then I kissed him. He returned the kiss passionately. "Now, wasn't it better to share you're feelings with me."

"No, it was awful," he teased.

Alice knocked on our door. "Edward, I let you have your fun with Bella. Now it's my turn." I sighed. _Of course she wants to go shopping. School is in two days. _

"I'll go willingly if I get to bring Edward." After a moment's silence, she replied.

"Fine," she pouted.

-Edward's POV-

Only I knew the real reason why Alice wanted to go shopping now. She wanted to give me a chance to get Bella a car. Of course, I already had one picked out. It was going to be a black Aston Martin. A car dealership wasn't too far from the mall.

"Edward, I think you should drive your own car. I saw that we're going to get a lot of stuff…"

"Can I go with you?" my love asked me, a smile on her face. My heart sank. I didn't want to disappoint her, but the car was going to be a surprise.

"Sorry Bella," Emmett replied. "Edward and I were stopping on the way to get something for Rosalie." _You owe me one, bro._

"I'll be there soon, Love. Go and have a fun time with Alice."

"Okay," she agreed. She tried to replace the smile, but I saw through it. I hugged her, and kissed her.

"It won't be long, I promise," I whispered in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll drop you off at the dealership, and then go to the mall," I told Emmett.

"Okay, but shouldn't take a little longer so Bella doesn't become suspicious?"  
"No. She'll think I dropped you off somewhere, and then I drove to the mall. Bella will just assume you picked out the gift and ran home. Alice saw this would work." He shrugged.

I pulled into the dealership parking lot, and dropped Emmett off and then sped away to my only true love.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into the dealership parking lot, and dropped Emmett off and then sped away to my only true love

_I pulled into the dealership parking lot, and dropped Emmett off and then sped away to my only true love. _

-Bella's POV-

We were searching through what had to be our hundredth store. "Alice, can we please go home now?"

"No way, I told you, I haven't found the outfit yet. It was perfect; Edward is going to love you in it."

I raised my eyebrow. "Doesn't he love me already?"

She glared at me. "He'll love the outfit, okay?" I smiled. I had officially irritated Alice.

"Behave yourself, or I won't let you hang out with Edward until school," she threatened. My smile fell.

"Alice," I whined, "I really want-" She put up her hand to stop me. Her eyes became blank, a curious dead look. She was having a vision.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked after a few minutes. She shook her head, as if she were trying to clear something out of her head.

"I found the outfit," she replied, not looking directly at me. She walked toward a designer's store.

"Alice, this is going to be expensive."

"So?" She asked quietly. "We're immortal, so money doesn't matter. You need to get used to our family buying you nice things. This outfit won't cost over 500, I promise."

"500 dollars? Alice, that's an awful price.

"What did you think it would cost? Designer clothes don't aren't cheap, you know that right?"

"We're going to get something cheaper."

"Umm, it's a little too late."

"What?"

"When I first saw the outfit, I ordered it. We're here to pick it up."

"Why did we-"

"I was stalling because it wasn't ready yet. I knew you would throw a fit no matter what, so I was looking for other clothes."

"When will Edward be here?" I asked, trying to forget the price of the clothes that were already spent on me. Right at that moment stone arms wrapped around my waist. "Edward!" I said gleefully. I turned around, and hugged him as if I were trying to strangle a bear.

He chuckled. "I didn't realize that in a span of about twenty minutes I could be missed so much."

"Of course I missed you. Shopping all the time isn't as much fun without you somehow." Alice glared at me, as he chuckled.

"Where's Emmett?"

"He found a perfect 'birthday gift' for Rosalie. He didn't want to be stranded here with Alice, so he ran home."

"Oh."

Alice picked up the outfit, and had me try it on. As I was trying it on, I heard Alice and Edward arguing.

"It's a surprise, Edward, get out of the shop."

"No, Bella wants me here."

"Edward, please. You'll just have to stand out there for a couple of minutes. It won't take long."

"Fine." I heard him walk away. I opened the door, and looked at Alice.

"Bella, you look…umm… Wow…" Alice was at a loss of words.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I turned to the mirror, and saw a beautiful vampire staring back at me. The blue blouse and the matching skirt looked bland by themselves, but when they were on me they were magnificent. I ran to Alice's side, and hugged her as tightly as I hugged Edward. We started jumping up and down together.

"Thanks, Alice!" I squealed.

"I knew you would like it."

"Quickly change, we'll go home now," Alice instructed. I nodded, and quickly changed back into my regular clothes. The image of me still burned behind my eyelids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward's warm stone arm encircled my waist, as we rode home. Alice agreed to let me ride with Edward in his Volvo. I rested my head against his shoulder. We were almost home, when I felt him tense. I looked up at him with curiosity. "What is it Love?"

"Bella, I wanted to get you a gift for school. It was going to be a surprise for you tomorrow, but I want you to use it tonight."  
"Edward, what's my surprise." He sighed.

"It's fast, and Alice saw you would love it… in time."

"Spit it out," I said.

"I got you an Aston Martin. It's fast, safe, and the windows are tinted so you can drive in the sun."

"What!" I screamed.

"Once we get home, we'll go for a short drive. You'll love it."

"You spent over 400,000 on me just for a stupid fast car. The only drive I'll go on is back to the dealership."

"Bella, please give it a chance. If you don't like it within a week, I'll return it." I saw the hurt in his face, and I felt bad that I hurt his feelings.

"Fine," I pouted.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," I muttered, and then I kissed his chin. He smiled, and kissed the top of my hair.

_A/N I hope you like this chapter… I was going to make it shorter, then longer but I can't decide if Bella should like the car or not. If you would like to do me a big favor, when you review, just put a Y! if she should like it or a N! if she shouldn't like the car._


	5. Chapter 5

I stared

"_Bella, please give it a chance. If you don't like it within a week, I'll return it." I saw the hurt in his face, and I felt bad that I hurt his feelings._

"_Fine," I pouted. _

"_I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," I muttered, and then I kissed his chin. He smiled, and kissed the top of my hair. _

-Bella's POV-

My mouth hung open at my first glimpse of the car. I stood there frozen, for five minutes.

I was staring at a sleek black car. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked nervously. I tried

to respond, but my lips refused to move. I felt his warm touch on my shoulder.

"H-how much did this cost?" He pursed his lips. "Edward, how much did this cost."

"It's a nice car, Bella. Very fast."

"I didn't ask how nice it was, just tell me what it cost," I demanded.

"Technically, it was nothing. We'll make up the money in no time."

"Edward-"

"It was 262,000 dollars, but like I said, it was nothing. I haven't given you anything…"

he trailed off.

"That's a ridiculous amount of money. Why did you spend something like that on me?"  
"I love you, and I haven't gotten you a gift in a long time." I looked into his eyes. I saw

hurt and love in his eyes, and I hated it.

"The greatest gift you gave me was a life with you. I love you too, but I don't want material things."

"Just wait until you drive it," he muttered.

"What?" He sighed.

"Nothing. Would you like me to take you a ride in it."

"If we can go by the dealer." He pursed his lips again. "I promise to consider the car

before returning it."

"It's okay, I just want to make you happy." I sighed.

"Edward, take me on a ride for an hour, and then we'll see how I feel then." He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trees sped by as we made our way to the car dealer's. Edward was abnormally quiet. He

squeezed my hand. "Edward, I changed my mind." He looked at me questioningly. "This

car has personality."

"_You_ like it?"

"No, I _love_ it." I hugged and kissed him. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I just want you to be happy," he replied, but I saw the smile

on his face and in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we got home, Alice was outside waiting for us. I second I opened the door, she

danced forward. Edward snapped his mouth shut. I looked between them, confused.

"It looks like you have some competition, Edward."

"I'll tear the car apart, if she loves it so much," he replied.

"That's okay, Edward. There's no comparison," I added quickly. "It was a gift from you,

of course I love it." He seemed a little pleased.

"What else did you come out here for, Alice, other than to annoy my husband."

"He's not your husband during the day anymore. School starts tomorrow."

"Oh," I replied. Alice gave Edward a look, and he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's go to our room." He towed me up the stairs, but I hardly paid attention. I could only think of the last time I was too close to a human.

Edward pushed me into a sitting position on the bed, and sat next to me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Elizabeth."

"Ah." He hugged me close. We were silent for a few minutes. "Bella," he seemed to choose his words very carefully, "forget what happened. You were younger, and not as careful. You didn't hurt her at all. Jacob just over reacted."

"No, Edward, he didn't just overreact. Nobody else had a problem being around her, but _I_ did. He was right to never see me again. How could he? I almost killed her. I almost killed my best friend's fiancée. I'm a monster. I-" Edward put his finger to my mouth.

"You're not a monster, Bella. You didn't have this reaction before, when we first told you we were going to school."

"I didn't think it would happen so quickly. I- I thought I could prepare. I could train the monster inside me-"

"Bella, what did I saw before? You weren't as practiced, and you were younger. It's okay that you slipped up. I slipped up, and so did everyone else. It's normal to kill a human."

"Not your best friend's fiancée," I muttered. "Besides, Jacob refused to talk to me after that, and I don't blame him. I still can't understand why _you_ weren't disgusted with me. I still hate myself for that… when I repeat what happened in my head… which isn't often."  
"You don't see yourself right. I loved you from the moment I saw you, and I still love you. The connection between humans is completely different from vampire connections with each other. I could never be disgusted with you."

"Well I am-" He held his finger up to my mouth again.

"Don't. Please don't."

_A/N Sorry for the long update… I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review, and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be school for the Cullens. I would at least like five reviews for this chapter. I'll update faster if I get at least five… Also, a picture of Bella's car is on my page. _


	6. Chapter 6 AN

_A/N Sorry about the last update… I guess I had more than one copy of the document, and it wasn't all up to date. I fixed it, so it should work now…_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Not your best friend's fiancée," I muttered. "Besides, Jacob refused to talk to me after that, and I don't blame him. I still can't understand why __you__ weren't disgusted with me. I still hate myself for that… when I repeat what happened in my head… which isn't often."  
"You don't see yourself right. I loved you from the moment I saw you, and I still love you. The connection between humans is completely different from vampire connections with each other. I could never be disgusted with you." "Well I am-" He held his finger up to my mouth again. "Don't. Please don't."_

-Bella's POV-

"Don't what?"

"Please Bella, just try the first day. Don't do what you're about to do. Please don't leave me." I looked into his golden eyes, and I immediately understood what he was talking about. Alice had a vision of me leaving. His eyes were filled with pain.

"Can I think about it?"

"Don't leave! I can't live without seeing you every few seconds. Please, please don't hurt me." If we were human, he would be sobbing right now. I hugged him tightly to me. He squeezed me back.

"Oh, Edward, I wasn't even _thinking_ about leaving. I just need time to think about how I'm going to get through the first day of school." He looked relieved.

"Oh, okay. I'll leave, then. I need to talk to Alice anyway."

"No, that's alright. I think I'll take a walk in the forest."

-Edward's POV-

I listened as my love walked into the surrounding woods. When I could hear her no more, I slowly walked down the stairs to Alice. "What is she going to decide?" I asked urgently. I watched as Alice closed her eyes, and I searched her head for anything useful.

_I don't know, Edward, She's changing her mind so quickly._

_Skipping school… leaving town… home school… going to school… _

"Do you still see her leaving?" Alice's eyes turned blank.

_No, skipping the first day or so seems to be the most dominate decision right now._

"I don't want her to be in that kind of pain again."

"I know." Alice's eyes glazed over for a split second. _Edward, don't you dare stay with Bella. That will just hurt her more._

"Was I considering that?"

_Yes. She doesn't want to feel weak. Going to school without her would be best._

"Would you stay home if Jasper wasn't at school?"

_I've been to school before without him. It'll just be a few hours._

"I know, but it will seem like an eternity."

_Just be patient, Edward. She'll come through._

-Bella's POV-

I walked just far enough so I was sure Edward couldn't hear me, though it didn't matter. I was just wanted to think.

Memories flashed before my eyes.

"_Jacob, I know I've changed, but do you think it's possible?"  
"I think we can make this friendship work."_

"_Thanks, Jake."_

"_Bella, I want you to meet Elizabeth." I stared at the green eyed girl… her flowing brown hair… She was very pretty._

"_Nice to meet you, Elizabeth, I'm Bella."_

I blinked, clearing the image of Elizabeth in front of me. Suddenly, the memory I tried to keep locked up surrounded my thoughts…

"_Bella, NO!" Jacob's warning was too late. Blood poured out of the small cut. Venom gushed into my mouth. My muscles tensed, ready to spring. Edward grabbed my waist, pulling me back._

"_Jake, get her out of her!" Edward ordered. "Emmett, I need your help." I was straining forward, willing myself to get the warm blood. I became tired of straining, so I turned around and bit Edward. Fortunately Emmett grabbed me before I could move an inch. He and Edward, despite the pain he was in, wrestled me out of the house. Once I was in fresh air, my head instantly cleared, but I went fully into depression mode._

No, I could not return to school so quickly. Not after what I did to Edward. What then? Skip the first couple of weeks? No, I couldn't do that either. Edward and I belong with each other every second of the day. Fine then, I'll skip school for the first day or two. I'll be overly cautious, and I'll hunt when they're at school.

I ran the short distance back. Edward was already outside with the sound of my approach. He gathered me into his arms, and kissed me. "Edward, I don't think I'll go to school for the first couple of days. I'll prepare myself, though, so I can go with you after that."

"I'll miss you, but I know it's just a few hours. Then I'll be home with you in my arms.

_A/N Sorry for the long update, I've had awful writer's block. Now, I have writer's block with Separation Seems like Forever. If you want me to write about anything in this story like a dance or something, I would be more than happy to write your suggestions. Also, if you have any suggestions for Separation Seems like Forever, please put it in your review or pm me. _


End file.
